


Wysiłek wart swojej ceny

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is having a bad day, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bets, Body Image, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, In Public, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Scorbus, Scorpius is sweet, Silly af, and helpless, body image issues, referenced anal sex, they just like to have all sorts of fun together
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Bycie miłym i kochanym promotorem samoakceptacji miewa bolesne konsekwencje. Scorpius przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze. Dosłownie.





	Wysiłek wart swojej ceny

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter**

— Słońce, weź cho no, co? Potrzebuję pomocy tu i teraz! — ogłaszam, wystarczająco głośno by usłyszał mnie którąkolwiek część naszego domu aktualnie okupuje.

W ułamku sekundy wpiorunowuje do łazienki. Przeteleportował się czy jak?

— Cosięstało? — Jego oczy tańczą breakdance po mojej sylwetce. — Wciąż jesteś w jednym kawałku, prawda?

Heh, cały Scorpius.

— W jednym _smutnym_ kawałku. Dawaj różdżkę. Patrz na me lico. Zapodawaj urodowe czary-mary. Ładnie proszę.

Mruga na mnie jak świeżo urodzony kurczaczek.

— No nie patrz tak, Scor, pomóż potrzebującemu!

— Potrzebującemu?

— Czy w tym twoim słonecznym serduszku nie ma empatii dla zakompleksionych? Ech, pozwól że wyleczę cię ze znieczulicy. — Odchrząkam teatralnie. — Wyobraź sobie, że twoje ciało to twój najgorszy wróg. Każdego dnia walczysz z nim usilnie, próbujesz pociągnąć je wyżej ku swojej perfekcji. A ono stale cię zawodzi. Jest głównym powodem twojego czarnego samopoczucia. Masz ochotę zabić je, poharatać, wykopać na śmietnik. Wyobrażasz sobie swoje niematerialne ja tańczące szyderczo nad swoim grobem – bo oto uwolniłeś się ze swojego największego więzienia.

 _Wolność!_ krzyczysz. Tylko po to, by w następnym momencie powrócić do surowego realu i zdać sobie sprawę... że nigdy tej wolności nie zaznasz. Że to kompletna ułuda. Piękna bańka mydlana, która pękła w obliczu przytłaczającego, bezlitosnego realu.

— Łodafuk. Al, nie zapomniałeś mi powiedzieć, że w jakiś magiczny sposób mogę cię zaciążyć, prawda?

Szczęście, że nie mam akurat niczego w drodze do przełyku, bo by się najpewniej zgubiło. Zamiast tego, krztuszę się resztkami powietrza.

— Co ci chodzi po głowie, Scor! — obruszam się, odrobinkę dotknięty, jakkolwiek niechętnie dopuszczam to do wiadomości.

— A co chodzi tobie! To martwiące. — Nie potrzeba słów, jego mina mówi sama za siebie. — Nie miałem pojęcia, że masz takie poważne problemy!

— Co? Eh, nie! — Wymachuję dłonią nieporozumienie. — Tamto było na pokaz. Moje problemy są znacznie mniejszego kalibru. Całe szczęście. — Przewracam oczami.

— Merlinie! Nie rób mi tego, Al! — Oj, chyba go wkurzyłem. — ...Na pewno? — wtem łagodnieje komicznie.

— Tak, Scor. Na pewno i Hogwart i ukraińskiego spiżobrzucha. Wielkie, tęgie pewno.

Wierci się o framugę.

Huh. Założył mój stary sweter.

— To mój sweter cię tak lubi, czy ty jego? — Mierzę go sekretnie aprobującym wzrokiem.

— Wierzę, że to miłość z wzajemnością. Kocham każdy kawałek ciebie, a w tym swetrze zaplątało się mnóstwo twoich atomików.

— Zakrawasz o fanatyzm, powiedziałbym — posyłam mu wymowny uśmiech, na co wznosi oczy w równie wymownym geście — ale... cokolwiek. — Pstrykam na niego palcami. — Dawaj, szkoda dnia na bezczynne sterczenie w progu, czaruj-maruj mnie w perfekcję.

Marszczy brwi z ożywieniem.

— Al, o co ci–

— Nieatrakcyjny jestem, czy to nie uderza wprost po twoich spostrzegawczych oczach?

— Czekaj... — Wykonuje parę zamyślonych mrugnięć. — Nie, żadna nieatrakcyjność mi po oczach nie uderza.

— Żarcikujemy sobie, co? Zobacz. — Prezentuję mu swoją twarz, niczym kudłate jajko na dłonio-kwiatku.

— Al, nie masz ani jednego pryszcza, jeśli o to chodzi...

— Ej tam, pryszcze. Pryszcze byłyby męskie! Chyba. A moje policzki? Moje policzki są _puciate_ , Scor. _Puciate_. Wyglądam jak jajko! W dodatku bardziej nudno owalne niż jajcate.

— Dobra. Czy _ty_ masz coś nie tak z oczami?

Mógłby nie lustrować mnie jak zmutowany okaz pod mikroskopem.

— Jak najbardziej NIE. Po prostu w porównaniu do ciebie, wyglądam...

— Pięknie. Ciągle ci to powtarzam, Al. — Nawet nie stara się ukryć znużenia! Oj, słońce, grabisz sobie.

— Właśnie! _Pięknie_! Nie chcę wyjść na ciasnomózgiego seksistę, ale to słowo jest przeważnie kierowane do osób urody NIEmęskiej.

— Rozumiem, że w związku z tym faktem, to słowo cię drażni, ponieważ masz... problemy ze swoim poczuciem męskości?

— Prosto w sedno. — Jeden z powodów, dla których go kocham: potrafi tak sprawnie zdejmować bawełnę z tematu.

— No dobrze... Ale tak właściwie w której części ciebie brakuje ci męskości?

Z kolei fanem jego dociekliwości już niekoniecznie jestem...

— Zobacz. — Ciągnę go do lustra i przystawiam jego głowę do mojej. — Wyglądasz testosteronowo. A przynajmniej nie jak chłopiec, który nie wiedział którędy w dojrzewanie. Nie jesteś chudo-szczurkowaty – chwała genom twojej matki! – za to masz ewidentnie bardziej kwadratową twarz niż twój ojciec. Z kolei moja twarz jest pełniejsza, jajkowatsza... W ogóle, bliżej mi do pieprzonej baby niż do faceta.

No nie wzdychaj tak, Scor, tylko spójrz prawdzie w oczy!

— Cóż, moim skromnym zdaniem – pozwolę sobie założyć, że o nie prosisz – daleko ci do puciatości. Nie żebym miał cokolwiek przeciwko, gdybyś się do niej przybliżył, jeśli już o tym mowa. Ale zostawiając rzekomą _puciatość_... — I po co ten wymowny wzrok, Scor? — Powiedz szczerze, czy ty oglądasz ludzi na ulicy? Mnóstwo mężczyzn ma rysy dokładnie takiego typu. Lub mojego. Lub dużo bardziej ostrego... Różnorodność, okej? Przykro mi, ale w dalszym ciągu nie widzę, o co _tobie_ tak właściwie chodzi, bo osobiście uważam, że jesteś nie tylko męski w swojej urodzie, ale przy tym powalający w najlepszy możliwy sposób. Przystojny, piękny... Ty też mówisz, że jestem piękny, a sam stwierdziłeś, że moje rysy są bliższe męskim; i co, hm?

Całuje mnie w policzek. Miodzikowy pajac.

— Scorpius, czemu nie możesz po prostu zaakceptować tego, że nie–

— A poza tym–

— cierpię swojego–

— jeśli nawet twoja twarz–

— wyglądu! — dobra, wyolbrzymiam.

— _ci nie pasuje_ — obdarza mnie żelaznym spojrzeniem — nie zaprzeczysz, że ciałem jesteś znacznie bardziej _męski_ niż ja. Widziałeś te mięśnie? Te szerokie bary? Wyrzeźbioną klatę? Fantastyczny kaloryfer? _Te ramiona, Al?_ Trupie Odyna na drzewie życia, jeśli kiedyś zastanawiałeś się, jak może mi być wiecznie gorąco, więcej niż połową odpowiedzi jest twoje cudowne ciało. — Szczerzy się, przylegając do mnie i masując wszędzie gdzie sięga. — Skoro już dzielimy się kompleksami... Ja się do ciebie nie umywam. Jestem okropnie szczupły. I wiesz, bywają dni, kiedy chciałbym mieć twoją muskulaturę, twoją dumną sylwetkę. Ale za każdym razem, gdy rozbieram się dla ciebie, a ty patrzysz na mnie jakbym był wszelkimi możliwymi pięknościami wszechświata zebranymi do perfekcji w jednej osobie — moje dawne słowa w jego ustach rysują dołeczek — w jakiś sposób, potrafię kochać siebie takim jakim jestem, bo widzę, jak bardzo kochasz mnie ty, a _ty_ jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy na świecie.

Ocieram z oka teatralną łzę. A potem zagarniam go w szczere wytulenie do bezdechu.

— Ty moje słodkie kochanie, mmmmh! — Wtulam twarz w jego szyję, zaciągając się jego subtelnym, męskim zapachem.

— Aczkolwiek to, że się sobie nie podobam, w dalszym ciągu pozostaje depresjująco nietknięte — oznajmiam, odsunąwszy się, prawdziwa personifikacja pochmurności.

Przewraca oczami, podarowując mi litościwy promyczek słońca ze swojej pięknej twarzy.

On _jest_ piękny – po męsku. A ja gdzie się lokuję na tej skali?

— Obawiam się, że na tę przypadłość żadna magia nie pomoże, kotek. Wiesz, to przez to naturalne, wiecznie niezaspokojone gonienie za _lepszym_.

— Scooorpius. Że _ty_ czegoś nie potrafisz? Koniec świata! Ragnarok! Umierać! W życiu bym się nie spodziewał takiej zdrady. Kto jak kto ale _ty_? — Przykładam dłoń do serca. — Mój kochany, jedyny na całym świecie, jedyny który mnie rzekomo _rozumie_? Czuję się... czuję się opuszczony... — Duszę się spektakularnie. — Czemu! Scorpius, słońce mojej galaktyki, gwiazdo mojej nadziei, ach, czemuś przygasnął! — Mdleję na stojąco.

— Śliczny dramacik. A teraz pozwól, że odpowiem pytaniem na pytania: czemu miałbym brukać perfekcję? Zresztą, ilekolwiek razy byś czegoś nie doprowadził do swojego _ideału_ , tylekroć byłby dla ciebie niewystarczający. Nie wpadaj w syndrom osiołka z marchewką na kiju, kotek.

— Perfekcja to subiektywizm, powinieneś to wiedzieć — mamroczę jak odległe chmury burzowe. — Ale, nie, w całkowitej powadze: za twoją ewidentną niechęć do współpracy, nie zrobię ci rimmingu przez trzy tygodnie.

— _Oh nie!_ Nie _wytrzymałbyś_! — śmieje się.

— Mhm. Zobaczymy, który z nas nie wytrzyma.

— Raczej, jak długo zdołasz opierać się moim zalotom. — Z odwagą przyjmuje swój ciężki los.

— Od razu mówię, jeśli zamierzasz natarczywie kręcić mi swoim sexy tyłkiem przed twarzą albo paradować po domu w tej szacie z przeźroczystym na siedzeniu, odpuść sobie. — Że też jeszcze nie spaliłem tego śmiesznego łachmana. Miał być żartem na Kwietniowego Głupka, ale Scor _oczywiście_ musiał wziąć sobie za honor wykorzystywanie go przeciwko mnie. _Gdzie ja wtedy zostawiłem mózg?_ Niepamiętliwy pacan! — Mam _magiem_ w pogotowiu. I na _to_ akurat zaklęcia istnieją, wiesz? Bardzo skuteczne, o czym z radością pozwolę ci się przekonać.

— Nie będzie potrzeby. Mam swoją godność.

Parskam śmiechem. — Ależ oczywiście. Nawet przez nanosekundę żem w to nie zwątpił.

— Chcesz się założyć? — Jego oczy pobłyskują.

Chciałbym je wyjąć i pomachać mu z głupim wyszczerzem przed pustymi oczodołami.

...dobra, w całkowitej szczerości, żałuję tej myśli.

Trafił mnie po prostu ekscentryczny nastrój.

— Założyć?

— Mhm. — Robi krok ku mnie. Uwielbiam, kiedy robi takie kroki ku mnie. Kusi wyzywająco. — Jeśli przegrasz, nie włożysz we mnie swojego penisa przez tydzień.

— Wow. Taaak, chyba się nie boję. Właściwie, chętnie bym zobaczył, jak rozkraczasz się dla mnie, błagając, żebym cię pieprzył. _W pierwszej dobie._

Mój figlarny uśmiech gaśnie w jego wilczym kontrataku.

— Zwróć uwagę, że powiedziałem "we mnie", a nie tylko "w mój tyłek". Poza tym, czyżbyś zapomniał, że ktoś bardzo mądry wymyślił coś takiego jak dildo?

O szit.

— O tak, kotku. Ciekaw jestem, ile _ty_ wytrzymasz, gdy jedyne co ci pozostanie z twoją gorrrącą, pulsującą erekcją to siedzieć i patrzeć, jak dochodzę na sztucznym kutasie.

Chyba mi się podnosi.

— Nie ustaliliśmy, co zrobimy, gdy _ja_ wygram — zauważam defensywnie.

— Sprawiedliwiej będzie, jeśli sam zdecydujesz.

— Świetnie! Więc jeśli _ja_ wygram — szlag, mózg, myśl! Co mógłbym mu zrobić... A-ha! — pobawimy się w orgazmowe tortury _publicznie_.

Jego twarz oklapuje.

_Wreszcie._

— Wepchnę wibrator w tą twoją chciwą dziurkę, Scor, wiesz? Głęboko, głęboko. Może potowarzyszy ci w pracy... albo w jakiejś awangardowej restauracji, co ty na to? Ooo, a może przejdziemy się do twojego ulubionego teatru, hmm? Te spektakle są zawsze takie nudne. — Ziewnąłbym dla efektu. — Jak raz nie będziesz musiał pilnować, żebym nie zaczął przypadkiem chrapać. Czy dobrze widzę, pewność wyparowała? Przecież nie masz potrzeby się martwić, słońce, na pewno całe trzy tygodnie bez rimmingu cię nie uszkodzą.

Podaje mi uśmiech na wydechu. — Zgoda. Przyjmuję zakład.

— Doskonale.

— Z marginesem ulgi na nasze hasło.

— Ma się rozumieć, sir! — Salutuję. — Złota zasada pozostaje stabilna!

* * *

Nasz pierwszy anal był raczej... antyklimatyczny. Ponieważ...

 _— Oh–_ Oh! _Scor! Czuję jak_ oddychasz _! — sapię, oczarowany._

_Mój świeży kochanek najwyraźniej nie podziela zdziwienia. Za to rozbawione nuty dzielą się i mnożą w jego ustach._

_— Wooo, to _też_ czuję! Dżizas, Scor._

_Jego śmiech maluje gorąc na jego policzkach._

_— Fascynujące odkrycie, co? — Liże i całuje moją szyję, mój bark._

_Wydawałby się zrelaksowany, gdyby nie wbijał paznokci w moje plecy._

_Mruczę w zgodzie, przeznaczając dłuższą chwilę na nakarmienie się tym wrażeniem do syta._

_Jest takie..._ intymne _._

 _I takie_ pierwsze _._

_Nigdy więcej nie będziemy mieli pierwszego analu. Cóż, tak samo jak każdego kolejnego numerka; ale pierwszy zajmuje analogiczne miejsce na szczycie wyjątkowości._

_— Nigdy nie czułem cię tak od środka... Tak... wow. — Poruszam biodrami, dysząc wobec świadomości, że_ jestem w nim _, ocierając o jego– Merlinie, ciasny,_ ciasny _kanał._ Przebosko _ciasny. Jego ciepły tyłek otula mnie ze wszystkich stron, nieskory wypuścić, a jego dziurka zaciska się fantastycznie wokół podstawy mojego członka._

_— Czuję się jak w domu — śmiech rozprasza się we wszechogarniającym żarze._

_—_ Mógłbyś _tu zamieszkać — dyszy, zamknąwszy oczy. — Nie miałbym nic przeciwko._

I tak oto narodził się w mojej zalanej seksem i tyłkiem Scora głowie pomysł na zatyczkę analną.

Aczkolwiek nim z teorii przeszedł on do praktyki, minęło trochę i więcej. To byłby jego pierwszy raz z tyłkiem wypchanym czymś _przy ludziach_.

Nie będę ukrywał, ta perspektywa gotuje mnie na twardo. Cóż, mam dobrą motywację do wstrzemięźliwości od adorowania ustami jego dziurki. ...choć, w gruncie rzeczy, _sam_ to na siebie zrzuciłem. No trudno.

Z drugiej strony, oto mamy znakomity pretekst do eksperymentacji!

* * *

— Jesteś pewien, słońce? — Ujmuję ochoczymi dłońmi jego pośladki. — Na pewno tego chcesz? — Rozwieram je, odsłaniając moją ukochaną dziurkę. Czuję, widzę, jak przez jego ciało przepływa dreszcz. — Przegrasz zakład — mruczę, z twarzą praktycznie w jego rowku; mój nos trąca jego wejście. — A zostało ci tylko osiem dni...

— Mhhh... Szyszymora na te osiem dni. — Brzmi jak na skraju głębokiej przepaści. — Nie mam godności, okej, nie mam wystarczająco silnej woli, kiedy mi to robisz. Mam gdzieś analno-zatyczkowe tortury. _To_ jest dużo gorsze.

— _Teraz_ tak mówisz. Ale brakuje ci danych do wiarygodnego porównania. Ja bym się zastanowił, wiesz? Żebyś tego potem nie zwalał na mnie. — Kontempluję gładkość jego skóry, masując jego kształtny tyłek.

— Za późno. — Rozszerza nogi, wypychając biodra ku mnie, napierając na moje dłonie spoczywające na jego pokrytych różnego stopnia siniaczkami pośladkach. — Proszszsz, Al — jęczy.

Wciąż mam opory...

...na pokaz, bo oczywiście że chcę zobaczyć go cierpiącego przez kilka godzin wibratora w tyłku.

A skoro sam nalega...

— _Merliniejakdobrze!_ Ooo, jak dobrze...

Chyba płacze z radości.

— Oj tak, jaką _dobrą_ zabawę będziemy mieli, słonko.

* * *

Ostatecznie, język mnie boli od przygryzania – przez te minione trzynaście dni jak długo wytrzymał bez mojego rimmingu – ale widok Scora skręcającego się w krześle, próbującego nie udusić się jękami i swoimi francuskimi kluseczkami których nazwy nigdy się nie nauczę bo mnie nie obchodzi, jest TAK bardzo warty trzech pełnych tygodni częściowej deprywacji seksualnej.

Serio, jego tyłek _jest_ fantastyczny. Wart każdej ceny, moim skromnym zdaniem.

Zwłaszcza gdy dostarcza mi sadystycznej rozrywki _takiego_ rodzaju.

Dla pełni satysfakcji życzyłbym sobie tylko, żeby tutejsze oświetlenie miało więcej odwagi, bo w tym półmroku – klimatycznym, a jakże – nie jestem w stanie w pełni napawać się jego słodkim, malinowym rumieńcem.

Módl się, słońce, żeby pustych stolików wokół nas nikt nie zajął – bo mowy nie ma, żeby nie zwrócili uwagi na takiego diabelnie przystojnego, wiercącego się nieprzyzwoicie faceta. Nawet jeśli nie najgorzej zagłusza swoje ciche, bezradne skamlenia.

Skręca się, jakby miał w tyłku owsiki giganty. Cóż, _coś_ tam ma, faktycznie, ale tylko ja i on wiemy, _co_ to tak dokładnie jest.

_Ekscytująca przewaga ponad resztą świata. Nieznacząca, aczkolwiek ekscytująca._

A jakie ślinę – i spermę – wyciskające wspomnienia zamieszkały w mojej głowie z tych papryczkowych chwil, kiedy wsuwałem wibrator w jego ciasny kanał. Jego mokra dziurka zamknęła się tak pięknie wokół podstawy: słodkie kółeczko mięśni i delikatnej, różowawej skóry, pulsujące kusząco z każdym uderzeniem jego zganianego serca, a on sapał w wysiłku, by zaaklimatyzować zabawkę w swoim spektakularnym tyłku.

Może któregoś razu odważyłbym się wypchać tak jego cewkę. _To_ by było piekielnie sexy...

Szkoda tylko, że w realnym życiu "piekielnie sexy" i "całkowicie bezpieczne" nie są parą tak zgraną, jak Scor i ja.

— A potem, gdy wrócimy do domu — rozmyślam pod nosem, dostatecznie głośno, by mógł mnie słyszeć — ściągnę z ciebie bokserki, _powoooli_... i zobaczę sobie, ile w nie nakapałeś przez ten wieczór.

Przyciska dłoń do oczu. Chyba się załamuje. Aczkolwiek naszego hasła jak do tej pory nie użył, więc bawię się dalej.

— Zaknebluję nimi te twoje wytworne usta, gdy będę cię rimmingował – tak długo, tak bezlitośnie, że zamoczysz wytryskiem całe łóżko. 

Jego ręka nurkuje pod stół.

— Przestań — szepcze przez zęby, dusząc swój widelec w wolnej dłoni.

Chichoczę. Jakaż to wyborna zabawa się z nim droczyć!

— Oh, po tych dwóch tygodniach wciąż mam ogromny deficyt do nadrobienia, wiesz? Wczoraj to była ledwie rozgrzewka. Gdy dziś z tobą skończę, będziesz czuł swoją słodką dziurkę przez tydzień. Cała spuchnięta, jeszcze ciaśniejsza niż zwykle.

Zaciska powieki i zęby na wardze, najwyraźniej nie mając już sił udawać, że interesuje go zawartość talerza.

— Ile razy dojdziesz, jak myślisz, słońce? — Dosypuję soli do swoich _wytwornych_ frytków, ukradkiem wysyłając wibrator w mocniejsze wibracje.

— Hah-ah! — Podskakuje w krześle.

Unoszę na niego niewinne brwi. Parę osób skierowało twarze w naszą stronę. Scor otwiera zaciśnięte powieki i pośpiesznie zdejmuje dłoń z ust, dzielnie usiłując sprawiać całkowicie neutralne wrażenie.

— Ten sos jest niespotykanie ostry — wysapuje przez ciasne gardło. — Przysiągłbym, że wypala mi przełyk. Łufff. — Przyciska szklankę do ust... i zachłystuje się wodą.

Ostry sos, huh? Wiarygodne – i dość adekwatne – bacząc na fakt, że cały jest zgorączkowany po swoim pierwszym publicznym orgazmie.

— Ostrożnie, słońce.

W odpowiedzi na moją teatralnie zatroskaną radę, wciela się w Zeusa. Co wygląda raczej pociesznie przy jego czerwonej twarzy i szklistych oczach.

Mój kochany chłopak przeżył właśnie swój kolejny pierwszy raz! Jakież to musi być dla niego fascynujące.

Dla mnie z pewnością co najmniej równie mocno.

Kryję uśmieszek, bezceremonialnie napychając sobie usta soczystym mięchem. Tak, _zdecydowanie_ było warto. Jak go znam, jestem pewien, że sam mi przytaknie. W końcu nie zgodziłby się na całą tę zabawę, gdyby nie widział w niej personalnej atrakcji.

**Author's Note:**

> Spełniam swoje marzenia! Jakie to uwalniające. Natomiast w całkowitej szczerości, ten one-shot niezbyt mi się podoba, ale lepszy już raczej nie będzie. Może komuś z was przypadnie do gustu, kto wie. Wszelkie opinie przyjmę ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.


End file.
